The Team
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Little spinoff from Do I love you? Do I hate you? The title was just random so you know... This is what happens when we do certain things like...: A. Break Kate. B. Feed Sam the cat. C. Do RL Moonstar Productions. D. Sing about Nyan Cat. Or E. Basically everything that we do! I hope you guys will like this. I may use the OCs from DILY?DIHY? If you want me to. Enjoy!-KCFTS
1. Chapter 1

The Team Chapter 1: Guys…we broke Kate…

**A/N: I'm not broken anymore don't worry. Also… I know when they break me since I have horrible headaches right after. This is what happens when you make Ty deal with a broken Kate though. No pairing just friendship for this one. This will be a series like the Phases. Sort of a spinoff from: ****Do I love you? Do I hate you?**** But furthermore, I hope you like it! I will mention multiple songs because I can….)**

"Get her away from me!" Michael yells.

Jack slowly backs away and hides behind Nathan.

"Fluffy rainbow Nathan!" Kate yells and hugs Nathan. Nathan squirms and mouths _'Help me.'_ To the others.

"What did you do to her?" Color asks.

"Elizabeth poked her… and Michael broke her the rest of the way." Dylan explains.

"Well that's just great…." Ty murmurs.

"Here…." Michael says and pulls Kate off Nathan who immediately runs in a random direction.

"My rainbow!" Kate whines and Kat giggles.

"This is for you own good Kate." Michael says and hits her with a folder.

"What do you want from me mortal!" She snarls in a dark tone at him and Michael shrinks back.

"That's Blood." Kat states in a lighter tone than usual.

"Oh Scout I see that you're here." Kate responds without the dark tone.

"And she's gone." Kat states in a slightly darker tone.

"Cliffer! Have you seen Purity?" Kate asks.

"Okay… this is weirder than when Kate and her brothers sang 'Thrift Shop'….." Color says.

"True," Ty says. "That was pretty strange."

"Duke! Where's Caramel!" Kate asks.

"Who's Duke?" Jack asks.

"I'm right here Soot!" Kat responds and the two giggle like mad.

"Duke!" They yell.

"Who's DUKE?!" Jack yells at them.

"Don't get your tail in a twist Dallas. He's right next to you." Kate says.

"Ty!?" Jack exclaims.

"I thought that it was obvious." Ty says and Jack facepalms.

"Who are Soot and Caramel. And who is Dallas?!" Michael asks.

"Shut yo trap Tim. Brook isn't yelling for once." Kat says.

"Hi?" Brook asks thoroughly confused.

"First of all: Everyone they're naming is from Moonstar Productions. Sootflower and Caramel are twins, Duke, Dallas and Tim are brothers and Brook is herself." Color says.

"I'm not related to either of them!" Michael yells pointing at Jack and Ty.

"Deal with it…." Jack says.

"I wanna go shopping Duke!" Kate says and bounces up and down like a little kid.

"What, what, what and what?" Michael asks.

"I'm not taking you shopping today." Ty says and Kate pouts.

"Cara and I wanna go shopping!" She yells and Kat stands behind her.

"Guys! They're too cute to stare at!" Color yells.

"I'll just go…" Brook says and slowly walks away.

Later on Kate has managed to fix it.

"Ow….what happened?" Kate asks and shakes her head.

"Volcano and the Talen broke you." Ty states.

"I thought so… I'll just sleep here if you don't mind…" Kate says and curls up.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ty wonders aloud.

Kate's orange tabby cat meows at him and Ty looks at it.

"What? What is it Sam?" Ty asks and the cat walks out of the room and Ty follows.

**A/N: This was fun! I can't wait to write another! By the way Talen is Catian for Elizabeth. I have my own name for the lunatic though. **

**Till next time Kitcat signing out, Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

The Team Chapter 2: I hate Valentine's Day….

**A/N: I've never really liked this holiday… too much embarrassment and teasing for me…. But what happens when one boy who has the same problem tries to talk to Kate? Some messed up stuff, that's for sure! Of course it's a slightly IRL based OC. Not one of my full on OCs. So sorry for those of you who like the pairing of Kate and Ty XD It's not that.**

"So bored!" Kate mutters and faceplants into the table. It's a rare time when you can't find a friend to talk to… Color's off somewhere, Kat's trying to play with Michael, Jack and Sabs are off with doing anything else and no idea where Ty is.

Kate sighs and looks up again discovering her headphones have fallen over her eyes. Pushing them back to hang around her neck she sighs and debates whether to just go stalk one of her friends or go watch videos on her phone.

Just as Kate is almost finished debating a sandy haired boy walks over.

"Um…Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asks and Kate nods.

"Sure…" She says.

"What's your name?" He asks her.

"I'm Kate, and you are..?" She says.

"Josh." He tells her and Kate nods.

"So…. what are you doing today?" She asks trying to break the silence.

"Just wandering around… it's not like this holiday means much to me anyways." Josh says.

"You too? I'm glad I'm not the only person who kinda hates this holiday." Kate says.

"So… wanna go wander around and ruin other people's lives?" Josh asks and Kate nods vigorously.

"Challenge Accepted." She says with a wide grin.

"Then off my headphone wearing friend!" Josh cheers and runs in a random direction. Kate hurriedly runs after him trying not to strangle herself with her headphones.

"Okay, victim one. The short girl with glasses and the guy that also has glasses…" Josh says and Kate stifles a laugh.

"I know them. The girl is my best friend. But Mike will be glad when we do this." She states and Josh nods his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Okay, It appears she's taking the poor guy shopping… do you have expertise in hiding in clothes racks?" Josh asks Kate.

"Since I was only as tall as my second youngest brother." Kate states.

"Good. I'll scare the girl away and you hide Mike? Got it?" Josh asks and Kate nods and the two silently follow Mike and Kat.

Once in their positions Kate quickly informs Josh of what the words Quano and Yeik mean. **(Quano= Quiet; Yeik = Run)**

Josh nods and takes these seriously.

"Kat come on… this is ridiculous. I would have rather gamed with you than this even…" Michael says in a slightly agitated tone.

"Quit being a scardy-cat." Kat says and turns around only to find him gone.

Unbeknownst to her Kate had pulled him into the rack and whispered Quano which shut him right up.

"Hello little Kitty-Kat." Josh whispers and Kat freaks out.

"COLOR! KATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE THINGS ARE SPEAKING TO ME!" She yells and runs.

"There ya go buddy." Kate says and pats Michael who cheers and runs out as well.

"Mission accomplished." Kate and Josh say and high-five.

Later on after accomplishing many missions the two are back at the table discussing said missions.

While in the middle of one Kat walks up and attaches herself to Kate's leg trembling.

"K-Kate…the shelves spoke to me…" She says and Kate laughs.

Shortly after Color walks up covered in some sticky substance an equally muddy Jack following her.

Kate and Josh start to laugh even harder and are almost crying before they realize they're alone.

"Hey Kate can I talk to you somewhere else?" Josh asks and Kate nods and follows him.

"I-I want to ask you something Kate…" Josh says and Kate nods.

"Go on." She says.

"W-will you be my valentine?" He asks and Kate stares at him in utter shock.

"Sure…I've never had anyone ask me before…." She says after a moment.

"Why not? You seem like the girl anyone would like." Josh says.

"They've thought I was nuts since the day they first saw me. Only a few boys actually talk to me…. Mike, Jack, Dylan, Ty and you…" She says.

"They need to get a life if they think you're weird." Josh says and Kate laughs slightly.

"Thanks for showing me this holiday really isn't so bad." Kate says and embraces him.

"Especially when you have a cool person to spend it with." Josh adds and smiles.

**A/N: That. Was. Very. Fun. To. Write! Now I shall go do something else :3 Just because of this doesn't mean Kate doesn't have feelings for Ty still! This ish dedicated to the very first person to legit ask me to be their valentine. LOVE YA JOSH! 3**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

The Team Chapter 3: Ty it's not that hard… and why is Kyran still here…?

**A/N: I got this idea while talking about how my cat is the easiest to buy food for. I shall listen to Fall Out Boy while doing this XD BECAUSE I FREAKIN' CAN. By the way… Double Taskin' :D Haha.**

**Ty's POV**

"What do you want cat?!" I yell frustrated at the ginger cat meowing at me.

"Meow." The cat goes once again. _**(Sam translation: Dude. Just feed me.)**_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" I yell.

"MREEEW!" Sam screeches. _**(LOOK ON THE SHELF TY. I KNOW YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH!)**_

"STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND. I DON'T SPEAK CAT!" I yell and Sam covers his eyes with his paws.

"Meo….." Sam says and at that moment Kyran walks in and stares at us. _**(Kill me now…)**_

"It's the middle of the night dude. Why are you yelling at the cat?" He says and shakes his head. At another point in time this would be adorable but I'm at my wit's end here.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FREAKING CAT WANTS. I'M ABOUT TO START BANGING MY HEAD ON THE WALL HERE!" I yell and Kyran sighs and pulls one of the stools over to the sink.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Feeding the stupid cat." He says and grabs a small foil covered can. The cat eagerly waits on the floor. Kyran soon gets down and grabs a spoon.

"Here you go Sammeh." He says and spoons the cat food out for the cat.

"Do you see now?" He asks.

"Yes I see…and I feel like an idiot now." I say.

"Have fun with that…I'm going back to bed and stealing Zarian's Nook and throwing it in Kate's closet. I'm sick of listening to all the commentating stuff he watches." Kyran says and walks out of the room to do this.

"Well Sam… what do you think I'm supposed to do. Only Kate knows I'm here. None of the others do." I ask and Sam turns his head to look at me.

"Mrow." He says and I just stare at him before slowly banging my head on the table. _**(Uh….)**_

"Ow. Bad idea." I say after a moment. I guess the table's the best place though…

"Meow!" Sam goes and rubs his head on my leg. _**(Pet me!)**_

"You want me to pet you right? I guess…" I say and pet the cat on his head.

**Kate's POV**

_Oh ow… Ow ow ow. I feel like someone dropped a cinder block on my head…_

My thoughts are soon interrupted by Zarian yelling. "KATE! KYRAN STOLE MY NOOK!"

"I don't give a crap dude. My head hurts." I mutter.

"Mreow." Sam says and jumps up next to me. _**(Kate, you're awake! Uh…Ty's downstairs still.)**_

"Good morning mister fuzzle." I say and I scratch him behind his ear and he purrs.

"I'm sorry but I must cut this short. Forgive me kind sir." I say and laugh. I reach up onto the headboard and pull down my tablet. Switching it on I see I've gotten countless emails.

"Well…that's nothing new." I say. Sam meows in agreement.

"Some of them are PMs from Color and Fox though," I say grinning. "Time to read some things."

**(This is Color: ****Underline Bold ****and this is Kate: **_**Italic Bold**_**)**

**Hey Kate, do you know where everyone is? I've asked Kat and Josh but they don't know either.**

I mutter and start to type.

_**As far as I know, everyone is where they should be. And according to Sammeh Ty is still here :D**_

I giggle and wonder if she'll figure out I think I know what the cat says. After a moment the icon comes up on the top of the screen and I press it.

**Kate. You don't understand the cat.**

I laugh for a moment and notic the dirty look my cat is giving me. "Chill out Gemji." I say and type again.

_**I can in my head. :3 I'm magical. Also, did you know that Nathan is a fluffy rainbow?**_

I start laughing and sit up so I can pet the cat without him attacking my feet. It hurts. I have scars to prove so.

"Okay Sammehs. The fluffy fest is over. Let's go find Ty!" I say and do one of my demented animal noises and the cat stares at me weirdly.

"Like it or leave it bud." I say with a threatening look at him. The cat jumps away and into the closet.

"Hey… I thought you loved me!" I say and look at him.

"Kate… why are you talking to yourself?" Kyran asks.

"I'm talkin' to da cat. ACCEPT IT." I say.

"Okay then… your shirt really describes you." He says and walks away.

I sigh and start jumping down the stairs in my personal fashion.

"Where is he…." I say and go into the kitchen to see if someone fed Sam yet.

_Oh there he is. That's got to be uncomfortable._ I think and laugh quietly. _Perfect._

"DEMENTED DUCKS!" I yell and run in circles.

"WHA-WHERE?!" Ty yells obviously startled.

"Nowhere. I just wanted to wake you up." I say and do another demented animal noise.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I've always been this waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" I screech and carry on with the demented animal noise.

"HONK HONK!" I yell.

"I'll just find the cat…" He says and walks away from me.

"Aww… haha… I sound like Knife." I say. Welp. Time to go figure out how to mess with Ty.

"I need the headphones!" I yell randomly.

"I need my Nook!" Zarian yells.

"I don't fluffing candy-kittens care!" I yell back before running back upstairs.

**A/N: This was long XD I'm just sitting here on my bed like a derp. Wait. LIKE A BOSSARU! X3 Shame on you if you're one of the Champ Army and don't know what I just said.**

**Weeee…. Reveiwelz :D**

**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen: Yes they did XD Sam may object to that X3**

**Sam: B3**

**Uh… What the cheese cat?**

**Sam: *swaggers away***

**I have a weird cat…..**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
